


Louis Baby, Hurry Down The Chimney Tonight

by lgbtwinks



Series: Larry Christmas AUs [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Boxing Day, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Larents, Larry as parents, M/M, Mpreg Harry, OT4, Original Character(s), Top Louis, harryandlouis, larry - Freeform, louisandharry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtwinks/pseuds/lgbtwinks
Summary: Harry looked so beautiful next to the fireplace playing with Danny on the rug.  The dim light from the fireplace softly enhanced his jawline and pretty cheekbones. Harry looked like a proper mum playing with the kids.In which Louis and Harry celebrate Christmas with their four kids and all Louis wants is to get laid.





	Louis Baby, Hurry Down The Chimney Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> unedited

Christmas in the Tomlinson household was always memorable. Harry and Louis were polar opposites when it came to celebrating Christmas. Louis wanted to ship the kids off to Anne and make sweet love to Harry.

 Harry loved Christmas. He loved baking Christmas cookies, cakes and tree shaped pancakes. He was a baker in his teens. Louis teased him about it, but he still ate everything Harry baked.  

Louis agreed with Harry that Christmas should be shared with their kids. But their kids were proper needy brats (he believed that they got that from Harry).  Louis believed in giving them money, while Harry spent days shopping for toys and clothes for the kids. 

“Don’t you think we should do something for Danny’s birthday this year, Love?” Harry hummed against Louis’ chest.

The couple were cuddled in their bed. It was one of those rare moments the kids were not home. Liam offered to take Charlie, Emily, William and Danny ice skating. Also Liam felt bad for not getting them anything for birthdays this year.

Louis kissed his husband of fifteen years, “Baby, she’s just four. She already stole my thunder for being born a day after mine. Can’t we just let her and the kids spend the day with Anne? “

Harry broke himself from Louis’ embrace and glared at him. “ No, every year you are busy or come up with a stupid excuse to not be home. Do you hate Christmas so much? “ Louis stayed quiet so Harry continued,” When  the twins and William were little, you used to dress up in the stupid Santa outfit, and  put an effort. Now you are treating my babies poorly. “

“Baby, we were young and I didn’t have back problems like I do now.”

Harry chuckled bitterly. “That’s rich coming from you, Louis. You are making excuses again like you always do. This is why you never get any Christmas blowjobs. “He exhaled looking in his spouse’s beautiful blue eyes, “  I just  want Daniella to have a wonderful birthday. The twins are almost teens and William is almost ten. Before we know it, they will be out of the house getting married and leaving me alone with you.”

Louis’ arms somehow found their way to embrace Harry. He kissed the back of Harry’s jaw, the part he could reach, “Harry, I love you and our kids with my entire heart. I just wish things were how they used to be with us alone. I love being their father, but I miss being in my twenties and making love to you till Boxing Day. “

 

Harry snuggled into Louis’ embrace, placing his hands over Louis’. “We can still do those things and celebrate Christmas with the kids. I just want to make this Christmas different for us. “ He turned to face Louis, “ We are still young, you old man. “

Groaning, Louis cupped Harry’s face with his right hand and kissed him. “Daring, you know I love you, right?” 

“ I  know.”

 

 

 

 

The kids screams of their arrival from spending time with Uncle Liam causes Louis to roll his eyes. Harry just laughed, trying to contain his fond towards his husband. If you said that their kids were quiet, you would be lying. The boys were the loudest though; Danny and Emily were the rushing to tell their dads about their day.

 _Jesus, they will be here soon. Those fucking kids_ , Louis thinks. 

A few seconds the kids came rushing in their bedroom. William was jumping on the bed and Charlie was hitting Louis with his pillow. The girls were fighting to tell Harry about their day. Harry just sat there and smiled. He loved his family.

Louis wanted to murder their boys.  He was also petty that they rather make vines then play footie with their old man. The only Tomlinson child who liked to play football with Louis was Danny. Perhaps, Louis was really an ass for trying to ship their kids by their grandmother.

Harry clapped his hands three times. Everyone in the Tomlinson household knows that when Harry claps his hands; it was time to stop.” Louis William and Charlie Edward Tomlinson, you have ten seconds to fix up the bed. And for the girls, you have to help the boys. Go right now !”

The Tomlinson kids ran to fix their parent’s bed. Emily was laughing at Charlie counting down the seconds, as William ran to put up the pillows. Danny made her way to Harry’s leg, pulling onto  it to get his attention to pick her up.

Louis just stared when the boys went on their knees, begging Harry not to punish them for not finishing the bed in time. Louis wondered why their kids were so odd, and then he remembers Harry is also their father.

“ C’mon loves, sit on the bed and tell Daddy and Papa about your day with Uncle Liam,” Harry says holding Danny on his hip.

Emily sits on Louis’ lap, while William goes to cuddle with Danny and Harry. Charlie puts his legs on William’s lap to piss him off. Charlie loves seeing William’s pale skin turn red from Anger. Charlie was quite similar to Louis in his teens, a trouble maker.

Emily was a softie when it came to her Daddy, but she knew that Danny was little and needed tons of cuddles from Harry.

Louis felt like his kids loved his husband more than him.  He was the cool parent; he gave them junk food and brought them toys. Harry was the practical parent, he took care of them, and making sure they ate and they had clean clothes to wear.

Danny closed her eyes, while William nuzzled closer to his Daddy. William was the only Tomlinson child who shared his day to his dads. He rambled on about how Bear fell on the ice hitting his butt and Liam rushing to pick him up. He told his Daddy that they should go ice skating every day.

 Emily rubbed and poked her fingers along the outline of Louis’ beard. She was in awe and her Papa’s beard. Harry never grew out his beard as he got older. He loved the feel of his baby soft skin.

Louis grabbed Emily’s hands, “Love, can you please stop poking Papa’s beard?” She blinked and hugged Louis, giving him smile. She hoped that her cuteness would not get her in trouble. Louis placed his kiss on her forehead.

“Daddy? “ Emily called out to Harry. He hummed for her to continue. “ Daddy, are we going by Grandma Anne tomorrow? If we are, can you tell her that I am sick so we can cuddle?” 

Charlie jumped on the bed and lays his head on Harry’s leg, “ Yeah Dad, I love Grandma and Aunt Gemma, but can we still home.”

William pokes Harry’s tummy, the part that Danny is not laying on, “Please Daddy, I hate it when Aunt Gemma pinches my cheeks and calls me cute.  I am a big boy, I am not cute. “

Harry just smiles at his children, “ There has been a change of plans this year. You don’t have to go by Grandma this year. Your Papa and I decided that we are celebrating Christmas and Danny’s birthday home by us. “

“ Does Grandma know as yet? “ Emily questioned, getting off of Louis’ lap to go by Harry. “Are you sure this isn’t a prank, Daddy? Does Papa not have to work or something?”

Charlie grins against Harry’s leg, “ Em, It’s a bloody Christmas miracle. Will, I don’t believe what I am hearing this, lad. This never happens, we should vlog this.  “

William giggled, “  Yes we should and call it a Christmas miracle. Papa being home on Christmas… what magic did you perform, daddy? “

“The kids are attacking their father, Harold. Ground them and take away their iPhones and shut off their wifi. “ Louis utters, feeling a bit hurt that his kids are making fun of him. “ Harry Darling, it isn’t too late for us ship them back to the planet they came from. You should be thanking me and daddy for keeping you.”

Emily throws a pillow on Louis and Charlie pokes out his tongue at Louis, William joins in his bother. Danny was lying on Harry’s chest being unbothered.  Mostly because she was sleeping.   

Harry shook his head fondly, “ Hey  now, we love Papa and we know how busy he gets working. We should hug him and make this Christmas, one to remember. C’mon my little darlings let’s  go downstairs and make supper toget-.”

The kids ran down the stairs leaving Louis in awe again. He did not blame the kids for leaving them. Harry’s cooking was the best.

Harry decided that it would be Pizza Sunday. He rolled the pizza dough, giving each child the chance to make their own pizzas. Louis thought that was stupid of his husband, the kids would a mess in their kitchen, and he would have to clean it up.

Louis helped kids put their pizzas in the oven. Danny wanted to be held by Louis. At least one of his kids did not hate him today. Part of him felt like the kids were playing the favourite father game and he was losing.

Supper was not bad, the kids were well behaved. They helped Louis with the clean-up. It was not bad; it really was not bad at all.

Louis and Harry tucked the kids into their beds. Harry made kissed their foreheads and Louis made sure they had a glass of water next to their bedside tables. 

“ I hope you are not planning on going to sleep, old man.” Harry said the moment his husband rested his hand on their bedroom door knob, “ We have to tidy up the place, and make this house look like if Christmas puked over it. “

Louis exhaled and turned to look at his husband, “ Do we have to, darling?” He pouted. Harry squatted to rest his head on his husband’s shoulder.” Fine, baby but you are forgetting that we have no Christmas stuff and that we have sleeping kids.”

“ It isn’t my fault that my husband burnt all our Christmas decorations trying to make lunch. But Lottie and the twins are coming over to babysit for us. Then we will leave to shop.” Harry says, pulling his husband to put on his winter coat.

“ I hate how you have everything planned, baby.”

“ Duh, _baby_. Let’s put on our winter coats. I know how you hate feeling cold when it is snowing.”

 

 

 

The couple walked the streets of England with the thickest winter coats ever. Harry forced Louis to put on sunglasses to hide from the paps. It was a logical thing to do, however going Christmas shopping the day before Christmas was not.

“ Darling, I feel like everyone is looking at us. “ Louis breaks the sudden silence between them.

 Harry was looking at different cookies to buy. He wanted to bake cookies with the kids like his mother did with him. It was minutes to nine at night and he gave up. He baked cookies and cakes earlier, but his husband ate everything and drank all the milk.

“What makes you say that, Lou?” Harry wonders. He is not really paying attention to his husband. He really wants to ask him if they should buy the Santa shaped cookies or the Christmas trees cookies. Harry knows Louis would tell him to get both. He was never the best at deciding on anything.

“Well first of all we are gay and you have been looking at two packs of cookies for thirty minutes now.” Louis replies, placing some candy in their shopping trolley, “ I don’t mean to rush you, but you are taking too long. At this rate we won’t make our house Christmas puke like you want.”

 

Harry takes a deep breath in and exhales.“ I can’t help but feel nervous. I just want Danny to have a good birthday and to have a nice Christmas with our kids.“  Louis takes the two packs of cookies and throws them in the shopping trolley with the Christmas tree decorations,” I think we have everything we need here, let’s go. “

Up next was buying the Christmas tree. The only place open looked sketchy with its broken down fences and odd looking workers. Louis thought his husband would have brought the tree with the decorations.

Harry wanted a real Christmas tree to decorate. He knew that the prices would go up tonight, but he didn’t care. His husband had his own recording company and he was fashion designer and model for calling out loud. Saying that they were rich would be an understatement.

The workers helping Harry seemed a little too friendly. Louis left for five minutes and now he was staring at some tall blonde kid talking to his husband. The kid was flirting with Harry. It was either Harry was ignoring the kid’s chat up lines or pretending he didn’t notice.

“ Oi stop flirting with my husband or I’m fucking break your nose, mate. ” Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s torso. The height difference they shared made things look funnier than it should be,” I don’t know flirting with customers was the new way to get sales. “

The blonde teenager glares at Louis, “ Maybe you could tell that to your husband next time.” He walks up to Louis. “ I think he liked it.”

Harry tried grabbing his husband before he jumped on the teenager to kill him. 

Louis broke out of Harry’s tight embrace and attacked the teenager.“ You  fucking little bitch. I am going to end you tonight.”

 

 

Louis was almost taken into jail for breaking the kid’s nose. He and Harry were banned from shopping there. They still got their Christmas tree to take home. Harry had bribed the owner to not press charges.

Louis was proud of himself for breaking his nose. You mess and flirt with Louis Tomlinson’s husband, you feel the burn. Surely, Louis was a bit childish but he felt like Harry shouldn’t be angry at him. He was pleading his case to his husband when they entered their car.

“But baby, he was flirting with you.”

Harry kissed his cheek, “ Yeah I guess, but you didn’t have to break his nose. Louis you could have gone to jail or something. “ Louis sniggered  at his reaction, “ Louis William Tomlinson, this isn’t fucking funny .”

Louis could not help but to laugh again,  “ You have to admit it was a little  funny, Darling. And the part where he yelled for his mum was the best. “He bumped his shoulders on Harry’s, “M-Mummy, my nose is breaking.”

“Okay it was a little.” Harry bites his lips to prevent himself from laughing, “But really, you know you’re the only man, I have eyes for. The father of my four kids, my husband.” Louis remained quiet so Harry went on, “ The sexy old man who stole my heart. I love you.”

Louis tranced the outline of Harry’s lips. “ So pretty and pink. Just for me and only me.”  Harry leans into his husbands touch like the lovesick dummy he is, “ Harry Tomlinson , I can’t describe how much I love you. I don’t deserve this beautiful man. I get to call my husband. “

“ Louis, what are you waiting for? Make love to me please.” Harry pleads a bit, sounding a too needy. He was high on his husband.  He wanted nothing to make love with his husband in their car, like they did when they were touring with the band.  However, he had to think of the kids. “ Let’s go home, Love and fix up the house.”

Both of them had a case of blue balls.

They entered their home to see Louis’ sisters sleeping on their couch. Louis wanted to put shaving cream in their hands. Harry slapped his husband’s arm for saying such a thing and exited their living room to unpack their shopping bags.

Harry was rolling cookie dough and Louis was eating it. Louis made sure to eat the cookies Danny left for Santa and drink the milk. He had to deal with his lover telling him that he should drink more milk.

When Harry was pulling the Christmas topper on the tree, the thought occurred to Louis that they never brought any gifts for the kids.

 Louis’ sisters left hours ago.

“ Harry baby, we never brought anything for Christmas  for the kids.”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. “ Already did that , you gotta help me wrap them , Love.” Louis just nods,” I have it all planned. This will be different from other years. And before you ask , Danny’s birthday cake will be delivered tomorrow. “   

“ You should become an event planner, babe.” Louis jokes, helping his husband get off the ladder. “ We should go to bed, it’s getting late.”

“ I-I fine let’s go to bed.  Happy birthday, Baby. ”

“Thank you, Darling.”

 

 

 

The morning of December 25th meant two things; it was Christmas and Danny’s birthday. Danny was the opposite of her brothers and sister. She was the quietest of all the Tomlinson kids. She was five and her siblings were twelve and nine.  She was youngest; surely Harry loved the way that she liked to be babied by him.

Harry was up for hours staring at his husband and thinking of the kids. Louis felt Harry’s eyes looking at him. He opened his eyes to stare back at Harry. This caused Harry to close his eyes pretending to sleep. His rosy red cheeks were a giveaway

Louis cuddled his husband, giving him a love bite.” Almost forty and I still have you blushing like you did during X-Factor. “ He moved his lips to caress his lover’s cheek, “ Merry Christmas, Darling. We should get up because the kids will be here in twenty seconds, demanding food and Christmas presents.”

Louis was right, less than twenty seconds later, their kids came jumping on them.  Louis groans and pretends to hide under the sheets.

Emily jumped on Louis’ back, laughing,  “ Papa, we see you. It’s Christmas. Tell daddy that we are hungry and we need –“

“And we want to open our presents now.” Charlie interrupts his sister earning a glare from his father,” Please daddy. Please daddy please.” He pleaded looking at Harry.

William was the only Tomlinson kid who properly greeted his fathers. Charlie called him an ass kisser.

 He was not like Charlie or Emily who shouted to get what they wanted. He was smart and he had a plan– one he knew would work out in his favour.  If He was kind to his Daddy and Papa, they would be in a good mood and he would get his presents before Charlie and Emily.

Danny was the last to make her way to her fathers’ room. Her siblings joked that she was always the last to arrive because she was the youngest. That was partly true. She hated how her brothers and sister yelled waking her up. She just wanted to cuddle with her Daddy and Papa on her birthday.

Danny climbed on the bed and made her way in the middle of her dads,” It’s my birthday.” She giggled.

 Louis lifted her up from the bed and held her in his arms, ticking her.” That’s right, Princess Daniella. It’s your birthday and your siblings only want food and presents. I bet they didn’t wish you happy birthday yet, did they? Just like they didn’t wish their father happy birthday yesterday.”

The twins looked at each other unsure if they should reply. William being himself smiled, running to hug Louis.

 _Ass kisser,_ Charlie thinks

Louis patted William’s head while holding Danny, “Harry Darling, our kids are killing me.”

Harry just smiles and nods his head. Their children were special, but he and Louis won’t change it for the world.

Harry takes Danny from his husband,“ Come little one, let’s fix you  a special birthday breakfast . “  Danny just giggled and hid her face in her Daddy’s chest.

The rest of the Tomlinson kids line up and follow their father as he walks out the door.

 

Danny was a bit clingier at breakfast than most days, but Harry allowed it. It was her birthday, after all. If his daughter only wanted to be held for her birthday, he let it be.  She rambled about Santa eating all her cookies and milk.

Louis smiled at the pair.

Louis loved seeing Danny and Harry together. They were mirrors of each other. Danny had her Daddy’s smile, his dimples and long curly hair. She walked and acted like Harry most days.  She was like a mini- Harry. She also had his eyes; she was the only Tomlinson kid whose eyes were similar to his. Charlie had Louis’ blue eyes, Emily had Hazel eyes and William had light brown eyes.

Louis loved his kids and he loved his husband.

Emily broke Louis’ trace by snapping her fingers in front of his face, “Papa, Daddy’s calling you to come in the living room.” She laced her father’s hand with hers, leading him towards the living room. “ Papa we have been waiting ages for you. Daddy says you need to be there when we open our presents. “  

 “Papa, we were waiting years for you. I felt like I went to Uni and came back.” Charlie jokes. His humour was quite similar to Louis.  William nods in agreement.  They were partners in crime. 

Louis loved that.

The entire Tomlinson gang was there.

Harry looked so beautiful next to the fireplace playing with Danny on the rug.  The dim light from the fireplace softly enhanced his jawline and pretty cheekbones. Harry looked like a proper mum playing with the kids.

Louis felt Harry. Harry made him happy. The kids made him happy and he would never trade them for the world.

He feels like him never being home for Christmas was him not knowing how much his husband and kids meant to him. He loves when his kids annoy the fuck out of him and Harry. He loves how they are kind, sweet and well-behaved (most days) , just like they taught them to be.

Danny leaps towards Louis, “ Papa, I love you. “ She stood up, pulling Louis’ PJ shirt to be held. He got the hint and picked her up.” Thank you for being here for my birthday, Papa.”

Louis’ eyes begin to water a bit. He cannot cry in front of Harry. His husband would never let shut up about it.

He kisses her cheeks and forehead causing her laugh, “ I wouldn’t trade for the world. Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday, my little Love. Papa loves you so much.”

The kids get up from the rug one by one to hug their Papa.

“ We love you more, Papa.” Emily says and her twin brother Charlie kisses his Papa’s cheek.  Louis notices how told Charlie has grown. He is almost as tall as him.

William punches Charlie to move out of the way. All he wanted to do was hug his Papa also, and his stupid brother was hogging the only available space to hug him. He thinks that Charlie is doing it on purpose and he was right.

“Daddy, please tell Charlie to move so I can hug Papa!”  William yells, punching Charlie’s arm with more force.

Harry stares at Charlie, “ Charlie Tomlinson.”

Charlie moves sighing a bit, but moves anyway. William sticks his tongue at his brother and laughs at his brother’s sadness.

The kids and Louis were so caught up in hugging each other. They did not notice their father snapping pictures of them with a smile.

“ Darling, are you taking out pictures of us? “ Louis asks pretending to be angry at his husband, “ You should have told us, Love. I would have turning on my good side. “

 Harry rushes over to his husband to hug him.

Emily finds some mistletoe.  It was really a bunch of leafs. She gets her tippy toes to put it over her fathers’ head, “It’s mistletoe, Papa. You gotta kiss Daddy now.”

Louis spins Harry around and dips him, “ God, l love you so much, Harry Tomlinson.” He kisses his husband deeply. “ And our bratty kids.”

The kids put their wrapping paper and aim it towards Louis’ back. 

“ Hey! Who threw that wrapping paper on my fucking back? “

All the kids dash up the stairs, leaving a smiling Harry and an angry Louis running after them.

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored and this happened.


End file.
